This invention relates generally to painting apparatus, and more particularly to an improved paint tray and container apparatus specifically adapted for use in roller painting.
The use of rollers for painting has become widespread and it is generally accepted as being the most economical and practical way to apply paint to a surface in many situations. In most cases, the paint is poured from a paint can into a slanted tray wherein the paint is contained in the lower portion of the tray and is taken up by the roller and smoothed out on the roller in the slanted upward portion of the tray and from thence the paint is applied by the roller to the surface to be painted. However, most of these paint trays are not adapted for holding a large supply of paint. When excess paint is contained in the tray, it often results in an uneven distribution of the paint on the roller, since the excess paint overflows onto the slanted portion of the tray which portion is needed to evenly distribute the paint on the roller. This leads to an uneven application of the paint to the surface to be covered.
Furthermore, the present paint trays for roller application are extremely difficult to use when painting from a ladder. In fact they are almost impossible to use when painting from a straight, runged ladder. This is due to the fact that it is extremely difficult, if not impossible, to support the tray on the ladder unless a special type of platform is used on which the tray rests. This entails a great deal of inconvenience to the painter, and in many instances, severely limits the ability of the painter to use a roller to apply paint. Also in moving the painting apparatus from one location to another, it may be necessary to dismantle, at least in part, the special support mechanism and then reassemble it at the next location in which the ladder and painting apparatus is placed. This, of course, is both cumbersome and uneconomical.